fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Kemugoro
I'm Kemugoro '''(ぼくはケムゴロ) is a gag work by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in Shogakukan's Elementary School 4th Grade magazine through 1971-1972. Overview The young brothers Taro and Jiro come across a giant peach in the river one day while out playing. They decide to crack it open, expecting something like the mythical figure of Momotaro, and find a strange creature named Kemugoro''' to emerge. Being a sentient force of pollution and grime, Kemugoro delights in destruction and dirtying up places, but can also use his shapeshifting powers to either help or hinder the brothers further in their day-to-day lives. Characters There is very minor usage of the Akatsuka Star System, with Karappe showing up twice, while Dekapan and Kemunpasu show up on one-time occasions. Taro The elder of the two brothers. He has a characteristic shiny black nose and single bucktooth which are shared traits among the other family members. Being the older and bigger of the two, he is often the one to lead in ideas, and Jiro looks up to him greatly. When not at home, he is shown to play baseball as a hobby. Jiro The younger of the two, initially distinguished from Taro by freckles and his differently-styled bowl-cut (though Taro soon gains freckles in some stories as well). He is shown to still wet the bed, but is assisted by Taro wetting his own futon to make him feel less left out. He is shown to have to study a lot, though Kemugoro will either ruin his homework or try to distract him while doing so. He also tends to want to get close to cute (but very similar-looking) girls in his class, only for those situations to go awry due to the being. Kemugoro The devilish creature that enters these boys' lives. He is incredibly speedy and can fly through the air in a cloud of pollution, but is also a shapeshifter that can disguise himself in different forms (which bear his face). Mother The mother of the two boys, who has to deal with the antics caused by the strange new being in their house, who even she can't control. Serialization *Elementary School 4th Grade: April 1971-March 1972 This feature was succeeded by Akatsuka's Croquette-kun, which ran from April 1972-March 1973. Chapters: * 1. Donburamomo to Kemugoro (ドンブラモモからケムゴロ) * 2. Sip the Kemugoro '(ケムゴロをすいとれ) * 3. '''Teacher's Home Visit '(よっぱらい先生の家庭訪問) * 4. 'Sea Bored Kemugoro '(海坊主のケムゴロ) * 5. 'Kemugoro and Things '(ケムゴロとたからもの) * 6. 'I Closed the Kemugoro '(ケムゴロをとじこめた) * 7. '''Tsuri Bori Kani-San to Kemugoro (つりぼりカニさんとケムゴロ) * 8. Kemugoro Who Became Clothes of Jiro (ジロの服になったケムゴロ) * 9. Kemugoro and messy Christmas (ケムゴロとメチャクチャクリスマス) * 10. New Year's Octopus and Kemugoro (正月タコさんとケムゴロ) * 11. Swimming in the cold of Kemugoro (ケムゴロの寒中水泳) * 12. Kemugoro Caught in a Car (車にひかれたケムゴロ) Reprints *Akebono (1976): Collected into a single volume, with Tecchan is Back to Fighting as extra content. *Shogakukan: The Akebono volume was digitized as part of the "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" DVD-ROM set, and is available in the print-on-demand edition from ComicPark. Other than the ComicPark option, there is no current re-release of the title or way to see it in print or digital format. External Links Category:Manga Category:Gag works Category:1970s works Category:Works serialized in Elementary School 4th Grade